xinuki_blade_soul_guildfandomcom-20200214-history
PVP
'World PvP/Factions' PvP in Blade and Soul is split into 2 modes, Open World PvP, and Arena. When you reach Bamboo Village you can choose between one of the two opposing factions, Cerulean Order or Crimson Legion. The choice you make can be changed later on (there is a NPC at Jadestone Village), but, you must be in the same faction to join a Guild, Xinuki Guild is alligned with Cerulean Order. To engage in open world PvP you need to wear the uniform that is given to you when you choose your faction, or wear one of the PvP Outfits . you cannot remove your PvP gear while in combat and, changing into a neutral outfit takes 5 seconds. Wearing Faction/PvP gear unlocks Daily Faction quests that allow you earn Faction Insigna's of the enemy faction. These daily quest can be located in different places and, or in villages and (usually) are indicated on the map by red and blue tents or marks. There you can find daily quests, vendors and npc of the other faction to take down, note that mebers of the opposing faction have red lettering in theyre names. Prestige Points Every time you kill a player you get a currency called "prestige point". This currency is temporary and alows you to exchange it for reputation for your faction. Prestige Points accumulate with every kill but they can be taken away by other players if they defeat you, You will also loose your prestige point if you remove your faction gear, windstrike, change location, change channel, are defeated or log out. Arena PvP Arena is one of the best ways to hone martial artists’ skills as you fight you will learn the best way to use skill rotation in order to finish an opponent as fast as possible while having spare room for survivability skills. Arena in Blade and Soul is fair fight. Only martial artists with equal levels, equipment, and ranks will be matched up together. The system will automatically scale up a player’s character level to make sure both parties have the same conditions. For example, a level 25 player will have a temporary level increase when sparring with a level 30 player, reaching the level cap is still necessary if any martial artist would like to be a competitive arena player. The Arena rewards martial artists with “Zen Beans”, a special currency only given through PvP related features such as Arena, World PvP, PvP daily quests, and so on. It can be used to upgrade skills, craft, and purchase materials, winning PvP will award you more Zen Beans than losing. Press “F9” to enter the Arena. Within here, martial artists will have an option to duel with a random player or specify their own opponent by stating the name (case sensitive) at Arena Lobby. Once the opponent is confirmed, martial artists will be automatically moved to the Dueling Grounds for a preparation. There are only 30 seconds during this stage to adjust all skills that can deal the most dps while giving great survivability as well. Press “SHIFT+F” to start the fight. PvP rules and regulations in Blade and Soul are quite similar to boxing. It consists of 3 rounds, 3 minutes each, and whoever knocks down an opponent first will be the winner. Class PvP Guides A Collection Of guides On The various classes and theyre pvp builds, combos, and tips and tricks. Please Note that all skills are listed with the DEFAULT keybindings, each guide is peiced together so please be patient. see the Classes menu for more information